As Leis de Konoha
by Eternity Curse
Summary: Colégido de Konoha: subtraia os romances atribulados, afaste as guerras, ignore os populares, despreze os menos populares, crie bandas, tente novas amizades e você terá a escola dos seus sonhos! Retiremos o tema vulgar e não fica tão normal como parece.
1. Lei da sobrevivência

**Sumário:** Bem vindos ao Colégio de Konoha, subtraia os romances atribulados, afaste as guerras, abandone os professores, ignore os populares, despreze os menos populares, crie bandas, tente novas amizades e você terá a escola dos seus sonhos. Retiremos o tema vulgar e não fica tão trival como parece...

**Disclaimer:** bla bla ...Naruto não me pertence … bla bla ... Masashi Kishimoto ... bla bla ... nunca vou conseguir ter a mesma quantidade de dinheiro que ele ... bla ...

**Guia: **

- normal – discurso regular  
**- **_itálico no meio da fala normal – _palavra dita com outra entoação  
_- itálico aparte – _pensamento  
- letras maiúsculas na fala – grito  
- palavra não acabada com -- na frente – discurso interrompido  
- **negrito **– televisão, algum outro média ou celular

* * *

**- - AS LEIS DE KONOHA - -**

**Lei nº1 – Se preparar para a guerra é o melhor método para perpetuar a paz**

Hey! O meu nome é **Uzumaki Naruto** e essa história revolve ao longo do meu último ano antes da faculdade, no Colégio de Konoha. É uma história acerca de amizade, confiança e memórias, que todos nós vivemos um dia.

_**Essa é a história de como uma única pessoa pode mudar as nossas vidas.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**- POV Naruto -**

É um dia normal como todos os outros … todos os outros primeiros dias de aulas. Como sempre, eu corria desesperadamente pelos corredores da escola, tentando não chegar atrasado, parecendo que não, eu até gosto de ser discreto.

Quando alcancei o topo das escadas bati contra alguém … ow, o momento _cliché_.

Ao contrário do que todos vocês pensam, e do que eu gostaria que fosse verdade, não era nenhuma garota linda, nova na escola e que sofreu de amor à primeira vista.

Na verdade, era um 'ele' moreno. **Inuzuka Kiba**, o meu melhor amigo e o pior trapaceiro da escola. Ele só se comporta bem ao lado da Hinata, mas essa é outra história.

- Haha, se não é o meu bom amigo Naruto! – Kiba falou, sorrindo nervosamente, enquanto se levantava e me puxava junto. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- De quê que você está fugindo dessa vez? – Ele fingiu estar ofendido por momentos, mas depois falou baixinho.

- Da Tsunade…

- Ow. – Eu realmente compreendia a posição dele, a mulher era mais do que assustadora. No dia em que ela se mudou para a escola, os ratos mudaram-se para a casa ao lado. - O quê que você fez?

- Hum, eu _possivelmente_ usei palavras menos corretas na frente de crianças _talvez_ muito jovens.

- Quão jovens?

- 19 … - eu ergui a minha sobrancelha de novo. - … meses.

- Oww … - Kiba bateu com o punho na parede.

- Se os pirralhos não começassem a berrar o que eu falei, eu não tinha esse problema.

- Kiba … - eu falei, tentando interromper.

- Mas nãoooo! Eles tinham que falar o mesmo. Só porque sim!

- Kiba!

- E o pior é que a Hinata estava passando na frente deles e ouviu tudo! Eu vou morrer …

- KIBA!

- Hm?

- Nós estamos atrasados. – eu falei, tentando não repetir o desespero.

- Ah, não se preocupe. – Kiba sorriu e apontou o horário. – Psicologia com … - _suspense_. Kiba adorava_ suspense_. – KAKASHI! – ele gritou, alto o suficiente para os poucos alunos atrás de nós se encolherem em dor.

* * *

_**30 minutos depois…**_

Kiba brincava com qualquer coisa do outro lado da janela enquanto eu, sentado no meu lugar atrás dele, fixava os olhos numa das mais belas criaturas que eu alguma vez vi.

Ah … **Haruno Sakura**. A minha mais velha obsessão. Ela é linda, delicada, educada e inteligente. Sakura era mesmo ---

- VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADO! – A garota mais histérica na face da Terra. Com o esforço adequado, a menina conseguia partir vidros a 100 metros de distância. Kakashi concordava comigo com certeza, já que ele era constantemente vítima daquela voz _única_. O mesmo que tinha recebido o mais recente berro da rosinha, sentou-se calmamente e pousou o seu livrinho.

- Eu estava já na escola quando um lindo golfinho me distraiu. – Kakashi falou, sorrindo maleficamente por debaixo da máscara. Sakura ia falar qualquer coisa mas ele interrompeu-a. – Meus queridos alunos, eu já vos conheço, vocês já me conhecem e essa é a disciplina de Psicologia e--- - a porta abriu-se e entraram Chouji e Shikamaru, se desculpando pelo atraso e se sentando ao meu lado. Eu sorri.

- Hey Shika! Vocês não costumam chegar atrasados. – Chouji riu e Shikamaru me olhou, extremamente cansado.

- Eu e o Chouji fomos numa escalada esta manhã. – Eu e Kiba nos entreolhamos, encarando o outro depois. Chouji tudo bem, mas agora o Shikamaru não se levantava cedo nem que um furacão se estivesse aproximando da casa.

- Escalada? Você? – Eu perguntei.

- Sim. – Shikamaru falou, com uma voz muito arrependida.

- Manhã? Você?

- Eu queria ver como era. – Ele falou, normalmente.

- E? – Eu falei esperançosamente, achando que ele ia começar a estar mais desperto para o mundo.

- É ... frio. – Shikamaru falou, enquanto enterrava a sua cabeça na mesa. Quem diria que esse é um dos melhores alunos da escola?

- E por essas razões todas … - Kakashi falou enquanto nós mantínhamos a conversa. – Vocês vão desenvolver um trabalho durante três meses! – todos os que ouviram a explicação ergueram uma sobrancelha. O sensei suspirou. – Por isso e porque eu já não tenho paciência para aturar as vossas confusões dentro da sala.

Que confusões?! Pessoas populares V.S. 'pessoas não tão populares assim'. Tudo começou quando …

* * *

_**No final do ano passado …**_

- Oi princesa, quer sair hoje --- - O rapaz foi brutalmente interrompido quando a porta do cacifo se fechou de relance e a moça sorriu maleficamente para ele, se aproximando.

- Você realmente se acha perfeito, não é? – A menina falou, com um olhar sexy com um toquinho de divertimento.

- Sem comentários. – Ele falou, dando um passo atrás.

- Você é tão fantástico que tem todo o direito de sair brincando com os sentimentos das pessoas … - Ela falou, estabelecendo um fato. Ouviu-se alguém soltar um 'heh' atrás deles.

- Sem comentários. – O menino falou, olhando o amigo de lado, voltando depois a sua atenção para ela.

- Eu lhe dou um aviso então… - A rapariga sorriu e se aproximou muito, a cara do menino começou a ficar vermelha. – SLAP! – Um grande tapa entregue por nada mais nada menos que Tenten. Ela sorriu de novo. – Vemo-nos por aí, Neji-kun.

* * *

E aí começou a batalha épica. Tenten contava comigo, com Kiba, Shika, Chouji e Lee.  
Neji contava com Ino, Sakura, Sai e Shino. 

Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata e Gaara mantinham-se neutros, ainda que estivessem sempre no grupinho de Neji… ou todo o mundo achava que sim. Eu continuo achando que o Uchiha amou presenciar aquele momento e começou a adorar Tenten, e que Neji não matou Sasuke apenas porque o considera o seu melhor amigo.

- O QUÊ? – Um berro me surpreende e eu olho para o outro lado da sala, esperando encontrar Sakura. No entanto, era Tenten. – Eu recuso-me a fazer algum trabalho com esse idiota! – Supondo que ela está falando do "exímio" Neji, eu o encaro. É impossível não detetar a arrogância naqueles olhos pálidos, enquanto olhava a outra menina. O sensei suspirou de novo.

- É por essas e por outras que vocês vão fazer esse trabalho. - Eu olhei em volta, perdido. Pelos rostos tão alegres que me rodeiam, dá pra notar que vai ser o trabalho do ano…note-se a ironia. Eu realmente devia parar de ir para o meu mundo durante as aulas. O sensei notou o meu ar.

- Ah, bem vindo Naruto. – ups, apanhado. – Como você não deve ter ouvido nada, toda essa convulsão deve-se ao trabalho de grupo que vocês vão ter que fazer. Grupos de seis e até ao final do mês vão ter que descobrir tudo o que puderem uns sobre os outros. – o homem se virou para Tenten. – Querida, você vai ter que trabalhar com o Neji. – sorri. – Mas veja tudo pelo bom ponto de vista! O Sasuke, o Naruto, o Gaara e o Kiba vão estar lá para impedir que vocês se matem. – Eu olhei em volta, petrificado. Então era essa a razão pela qual o Kiba estava roendo tão interessadamente o seu lápis. Sasuke e Gaara pareciam completamente indiferentes, o segundo até bocejou de aborrecimento. – Trabalhem meus queridos! Trabalhem como se não houvesse amanhã! – Kakashi falou, muito orgulhoso do seu plano para não ter que trabalhar nada nesses três meses.

Neji e Tenten gritavam um com o outro enquanto eu e Kiba nos entreolhamos, pensando no que fazer. Gaara e Sasuke foram mais rápidos, Sasuke pegou o outro pelo braço e arrastou-o até ao nosso lado, sentando-se perto de mim.

**Uchiha Sasuke**. Presidente da associação de estudantes, do clube de ténis, do clube de leitura e de outros imensos clubes de que ninguém alguma vez ouviu falar. Ele é também o rapaz mais popular em toda a história de Konoha. Sasuke iguala neutralidade. Ele nunca se importa quem se mata ou quem se mete com o grupinho dele, nem quer saber de ninguém.

- Uzumaki. – Ele falou, tentando quebrar o meu pensamento, mas eu manti o meu transe. Ele sabe o meu nome! Quer dizer, é bom que o bastardo se lembre, eu já estou na turma dele desde os seis anos, é o mínimo que ele pode fazer depois de me desprezar desde os 12. Neji chegou ao nosso lado, sorridente, parecendo que tinha vencido a batalha contra Tenten... o que é relativamente raro.

- É melhor se fizermos a pares primeiro. – Ah! Então a discussão era sobre quem ia mandar no grupo … bom, Gaara e Sasuke não pareciam muito satisfeitos mas não se opuseram também. Neji puxou Tenten para o lado enquanto a menina resmungava. Gaara e Kiba se entreolharam e encolheram os ombros. Eu olhei Sasuke, incrivelmente envergonhado. Nós não falávamos à 5 anos e agora íamos ter uma _conversinha de grupo_?

- Você quer começar ou começo eu? – Ele falou, com toda a sua soberania de Uchiha. Eu continuei chocado com a facilidade que ele mantinha uma conversa. Ele respirou fundo e saltou algumas perguntas no questionário que Kakashi tinha entregado. – Okay. Disciplina preferida? - Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Educação física. – Ele nem apontou.

- Você? – Tentei manter uma conversa mínima.

- Química. – Eu olhei-o como se ele estivesse doido. Falando sério, quem gosta de _química_?

- Não, sério? – Falei incrédulo. Ele respirou fundo.

- Química e artes. – Sorri e assenti.

- Toca algum instrumento? – Ele falou, olhando a folha.

- Guitarra. – Nós falamos ao mesmo tempo. Eu olhei-o, chocado, e depois sorri. Haha! Afinal o bastardo ainda se lembra das horas incontáveis que passámos praticando. Sasuke parecia surpreso também, mas voltou a remexer nas folhas, ignorando o assunto.

- Cor preferida? – Eu sorri.

- Laranja. – Ele sorriu maleficamente.

- Quem diria. – Sasuke olhou os meus cadernos e lápis laranja. Só não usava laranja na roupa porque nós temos que usar esse maldito uniforme.

- Você é mais esperto do que parece. – Eu falei, sarcástico.

- É melhor do que parecer mais esperto do que se é. – Sasuke falou, pouco interessado.

- Quem é que você pensa que é seu---! – Eu fui brutalmente interrompido por uma figura que se jogou em cima de mim.

* * *

**- POV Geral -**

O Gaara e o Kiba mantinham a conversa pequena. Pequena porque o Kiba é o único falando.

- Uh, então … qual a sua cor favorita? – Kiba falou, tentando não parecer assustado e suando imenso. Gaara nem se mexeu, ignorando-o completamente e olhando a janela do seu lado. – Uh, Gaara? – Ele falou, acenando na frente do outro menino. O ruivo se virou para encará-lo e falou sinistramente.

- Eu diria, mas depois tinha que matá-lo. – O outro menino piscou os olhos várias vezes e depois encarou o papel.

- Okayyy… vermelho será. – Gaara manteve-se calado. O outro apontou a tatuagem na cabeça dele com o lápis. – Onde que você arranjou isso?

- Quando o meu tio me disse que ninguém me amava e que eu fiz a minha mãe morrer eu cravei isso em mim mesmo para provar que devo amar apenas a mim próprio. – Kiba continuou olhando. Esse tipo era derradeiramente assustador. – Mais alguma coisa? – O ruivo falou, completamente calmo. Kiba ficou pálido.

- Uh … eu, bem … você … - aponta Naruto. – Eu tenho que … NARUTO! – Ele berrou, antes de se jogar em cima do seu melhor amigo.

- HEY! – O loiro gritou, empurrando-o.

* * *

**- POV Sasuke -**

Eu me inclinei ligeiramente para olhar o chão enquanto o loirinho baka gritava e esperneava para que o outro idiota saísse de cima dele. Unf … provavelmente outra pobre alma traumatizada pelo Gaara. Heh … não que eu me importe, claro. Simplesmente _odeio _ser interrompido.

- Ei, idiota. – Com toda a minha superioridade em relação àquele verme, ergui uma sobrancelha enquanto ele me encarava, muito irado pela ofensa mas ainda no topo do outro. – Você pode sair de cima do meu objecto de estudo? – O Uzumaki se levantou rapidamente quando foi chamado de 'objecto'. O cachorro ao lado dele também se ergueu, mantendo um olhar estável contra mim. Ele sempre me odiou … porquê? Bem simples até: porque eu conseguia toda a atenção da Hinata sem sequer ter que pedir, ele morria por ela e ela mal se lembra do nome dele.

- Uchiha… - ele murmurou com ódio. Eu suspirei. Francamente, ele acha que tem calibre suficiente para eu o odiar? Bom, na realidade eu até o odeio… mas apenas da mesma forma que odeio o resto da população mundial.

- Inuzuka. – Naquele momento ele sorriu. Wow, será que o rafeiro tinha realmente um plano?

- Ciumento? – Ele falou, tentando parecer frio. Eu me esforcei ao máximo para não rir na cara dele.

- Pareço? – Eu manti o joguinho.

- Mudou de equipe? – Ele insinuou.

- Agora quem é que está interessado? – Eu falei com um sorriso cruel enquanto ele tinha um ar surpreso e completamente baralhado. Suspirei. – Não se preocupe, não é nela que eu estou interessado. – Me aproximei perigosamente para ter certeza que ele recebia a mensagem. – Mas fique sabendo que essas insinuações sobre mim não vão fazer a Hinata muito feliz. –Inuzuka continuava perdido nas palavras. Eu sorri de novo. – Eu até lhe vou fazer um favorzinho. – Por alguma razão estava me sentindo_ simpático_ hoje. Ugh, preciso de ir para casa e me livrar desse sentimento. – Hinata-_chan._ – Eu chamei de propósito, irritando ainda mais o rafeiro que congelou ao ouvir o nome. Hinata se aproximou delicadamente.

- Sasuke-kun. – Ela falou, sorrindo para mim. Ah, uma das poucas pessoas suportáveis nesse mundo … e a única suportável fêmea. Eu toquei o ombro dela e apontei o outro bicho.

- Esse é o Inuzuka Kiba, ele queria muito conhecê-la. – Hinata corou, mas parecia muito distraída. O Inuzuka, por seu lado, manteve-se congelado.

- É um prazer. – Ela falou, descontraidamente... dentro dos parâmetros dela. O outro continuou estático até o Uzumaki lhe bater levemente no braço.

- Uh, ig-igualmente! Hehehe. – Eu olhei o céu. Francamente idiota, você acha que uma rapariga como a Hinata realmente vai olhar para você? Tudo bem, ela até está roubando olhares continuamente ao loirinho mas … ops! Espere, voltemos atrás: roubando olhares ao Uzumaki?

- B-bom, tenho que ir com o meu grupo. – Hinata falou, quebrando o silêncio. Ah, pelo menos não falou com o outro. Nesse momento ela voltou atrás, corando. – Tchau Naruto-kun.

- Uh, tchau. – O loiro respondeu, confuso mas sorrindente. Eu não acredito. Esse foi um _momento _até para a alma mais parva do mundo … espere, risque isso, Kiba não conseguiu perceber, o que provavelmente aconteceu porque ele está encarando continuamente o nada depois de ter sido apresentado à Hinata. O Uzumaki parecia confuso, mas o cérebro lerdo dele não deve ter percebido muito. Aff, porquê que eu sou a única alma inteligente por aqui?

* * *

**- POV Geral-**

- O quê que aconteceu? – Gaara falou, se aproximando das três pessoas congeladas no lugar que rapidamente se viraram para ele e falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Nada.


	2. Lei de ouro

**Introdução:** Esse capítulo é mais centrado na amizade entre o Sasuke e o Naruto … simplesmente porque não quero começar logo nos casais com apenas 13 pessoas votando. n.n'  
Eu sei que a Tenten só tem aparecido para atingir o Neji mas ela vai ter muita importância na fic x3

Ow, e para quem não olhou o meu prefil, só avisando que tem uma votação para os casais dessa fic o/

**Música:**_ When I'm Gone_ - Eminem

**Resposta ao reviews sem login:**

_**Ana Haku-chan** -_ Eu vou colocar o Haku na fic x3 Quer que coloque como menina ou menino o.o' Nha, eu também gosto do Kimimaro, o problema é que ele é difícil de encaixar u.u' Mas eu logo o coloco :D

_**Kaory-chan -**_ os casais estão em votos x) -aponta topo da página no prefil- Mas em relação aos casais principais, eu estou pensando dar a mesma importância a pelo menos três casais. E como NejiTen vai bem na frente da votação, eu acho que vão ser um dos casais :D

**OBRIGADO PELOS REVIEWS :3**

**

* * *

**

**- - AS LEIS DE KONOHA - -**

**Lei nº2 – ****A regra de ouro de Konoha: quem tem o ouro faz as regras.**

* * *

**- POV Naruto -**

- EU VOU MATÁ-LO! – Kiba gritou, enquanto manuseava os tolheres do almoço perigosamente. Eu me desviei antes que ficasse sem um olho… ele falou da aula de psicologia durante as outras duas aulas e agora, na cantina, estava falando de novo.

- Kiba … - Eu falei enquanto o olhava, tentando acalmá-lo. Ele suspirou e largou o garfo.

- Eu adoraria enfiar essa faca pelo coração dele e torcer! – Até o Chouji parou de comer ao imaginar a ceninha.

- Perdi o meu apetite. – Shikamaru falou, largando os tolheres.

- Eu não percebo. – Lee falou, honestamente. – O Sasuke-san até lhe fez o favor de apresentar-lhe a Hinata e você está tão zangando. O Neji chateou mais a Tenten e ela continua calma. – Todos nos virámos para a Tenten que muito minuciosamente rasgava os guardanapos e as folhinhas que lhe aparecessem à frente.

- Ignorando o comportamento compulsivo … - Shika murmurou. Kiba rosnou e pegou uma garrafa escondida na sua bolsa. Se a Tsunade visse isso na escola ia ter um enfarte. Ele raramente aguentava momentos de pressão sem uma gotinha ou outra de vodka. Nesse caso … meia garrafa.

- Talvez você não devesse beber tanto. – Eu falei, enquanto lhe tirava a garrafa das mãos.

- Talvez você devesse usar uma peruca se vai agir como a minha mãe! – Aquele idiota! Eu só estava me preocupando. Joguei a garrafa para cima dele.

- Okay! Quer destruir o seu fígado, vá em frente. – Ele suspirou de novo e jogou a garrafa no lixo. Eu sorri para mim mesmo … quando o Kiba suspira significa que eu ganhei.

- Desculpe, Naruto. – Haha, eu sou esperto de mais… Mas pensando bem, o Sasuke até foi bem simpático para ele. Não que eu simpatize com aquele grosseiro! Simplesmente parecia mais o Sasuke que um dia foi o meu melhor amigo… e não o Sasuke que a _minha_ Sakura tem uma paixão. – Naruto! – Eu saltei na cadeira., aquele baka me assustou!

- Uh? – Ah … eu e os meus comentários inteligentes.

- Posso saber o que tem de tão interessante naquela mesa? – Kiba falou, olhando na direcção da mesa dos 'populares' e, consequentemente, de Sasuke. Eu sorri, tentando não parecer óbvio.

- A Hinata. – Ele ficou muito vermelho derrepente … ops! Má ideia Naruto, era suposto disfarçar e não assinar uma sentença de morte!

- ORA SEU GRANDE!

- GAH!

* * *

**- POV Sasuke -**

Eu juro que se oiço esse tema de conversa mais alguma vez…

- E você viu quando em comecei a dar ordens? Ela quase morria ali mesmo. – Eu olhei Neji, tentando passar a mensagem que realmente não podia me importar menos sobre o que ele e Tenten faziam fora ou dentro das aulas. – Eu estou dizendo, ela me ama. – Não, não apanhou a mensagem.

- Neji. – Eu falei, perigosamente, ele sempre me ignorando. Até o Gaara estava segurando bem a sua sandes para evitar atirá-la na cabeça dele.

- Nós fomos feitos um para o outro. – Ele continuou com o ar sonhador, se recostando no banco. – Mas eu não lhe vou dizer isso, ela tem que vir até mim.

- Se você não se cala a próxima coisa que virá até si será um murro. – Coff … eu evitei não rir, sério que tentei, mas um pequeno sorriso escapou dos meus lábios. Todo o mundo na mesa se virou para ver quem tinha tamanha honestidade e calma ao dizer aquilo. Ah, claro … Sai.

- E quem é que você acha que é? – Neji falou, muito naturalmente. Ele, tal como eu, odiava ser interrompido. Eu até ia tentar evitar uma briga mas depois ouvi risinhos do meu lado, eu detesto risinhos … me lembram de fangirls.

- Ele tem razão Neji, já todo o mundo sabe que você ama a Tenten. Eu pessoalmente não sei o que você vê nela de tão especial, quer dizer, das poucas vezes que vocês falaram você acaba sempre com um tapa. - A rosinha falou, enquanto sorria discretamente para mim … ugh, eu realmente preciso de repelente.

- É isso. – A loira do lado concordou.

- E-eu acho a T-tenten-san simpática. – Hinata falou… mais murmurou, olhando o chão. As outras duas a olharam de lado, sabendo que ela dizia aquilo porque adora todo o mundo. Ah, tadinha … eu não pensei isso, ignorem.

- Eu também. – E duas por uma, fiz o Neji ciumento e apoiei a única fêmea educada na face da Terra.

- Sasuke! – Neji olhou para mim, escandalizado.

- Não se preocupe, ela é toda sua. – Gaara soltou um 'coff' ao meu lado. Todos o olharam.

- Tem alguma coisa a dizer, Gaara? – Neji falou, olhando-o de lado. Eles nunca se deram bem … e por mais que me custe admitir, era por minha causa. Eu consigo dar a atenção necessária aos dois mas eles tendem a embirrar. Gaara sorriu maleficamente.

- Nada, por agora. – Um silêncio se instalou…

- Ele quer dizer que você tem um pénis pequeno. – E claro, contemos com Sai para quebrar silêncios constrangedores com temas ainda mais constrangedores. Gaara e Neji se viraram lentamente para ele. O de cabelos longos falou.

- Se quiser manter o seu eu aconselho-o a ficar calado. – E outra confusão se instalou … aff, eu juro que estou perdendo a paciência. Decidi olhar em volta, estudando o ambiente e olhando as mesas… desportistas, inteligentes, idiotas, palhaços, ricos e escravos, comuns, emos, revoltados e… hm, porquê que será que sempre que eu vejo o cachorro ele está no topo do Naruto? Tsk, há coisas que são para serem feitas em casa … loirinho, você merece melhor.

* * *

**- POV Naruto -**

Ah! A melhor aula da tarde … e a única. Expressão livre! (A/n: haha, eu acabei de inventar isso o.o) E melhor ainda, com o Iruka-sensei!

- Sejam bem vindos! – Iruka falou, bem disposto como sempre. Todo o mundo estava de pé na sala gigante com três palcos. – Como a maioria de vocês sabem, esta aula revolve nas sete artes. – Eu olhei em volta, esperando não ser o único a não saber que raio elas eram. Pelo menos todas. Cinema é a sétima e fiquemos por aí. Iruka continuou nos olhando, esperançosamente, achando que era óbvio o que ele queria que disséssemos. – Que são? – Ele deu outro empurrãozinho. Ninguém falou nada. Ele respirou fundo, quase zangado. – Trabalho para ---

- Música, dança, pintura, escultura, literatura, teatro e cinema. – Todos se viraram para encarar … ah, claro. O grande e único Uchiha Sasuke. Iruka pareceu chocado, mas depois sorriu.

- Fico feliz que alguém saiba. – depois olhou-nos. – E ele acabou de vos tirar o trabalho de casa, agradeçam. – Claro, sensei. O que o Sasuke precisa mesmo é de mais popularidade. A turma toda olhou-o com uma cara muito agradecida e ele… bom, eu acho que ele não se podia importar menos. E eu acho que o meu amorzinho (A/n: Saklura, para quem não lembra) está prestes a entrar em hiperventilação por não saber a resposta. – Nós vamos nos dedicar à música e à dança aliadas, e ao teatro com a literatura.

- O quê? – Alguma mente brilhante falou.

- Quer dizer que metade da turma vai se dedicar a formar uma banda e a outra metade ao teatro! – Todos olharam o pobre Iruka como se ele fosse doido. Hm, talvez ele estivesse passando demasiado tempo comigo.

- Banda como … banda? – Chouji falou, tentando parecer normal.

- Sim! Não é emocionante? – Todos se entreolharam. Eu juro que não percebo o entusiasmo. Iruka tossiu e a sua cara ficou séria … e muito assustadora. – NÃO É EMOCIONANTE? – Ele gritou, bravo. Todos se encolheram e começar a assentir freneticamente, comentando como era uma boa ideia e ele era um génio. – Agora, metade da turma para aquele lado, ou seja, a metade que sabe tocar instrumentos ou cantar ou que vai ter alguma utilidade na banda. Para aquele lado as pessoas que querem entrar no grupo de teatro. – Eu e Kiba rapidamente arrastamos o Shika, o Chouji, Lee e Tenten para o lado da banda. O problema é que quando olhamos para o nosso lado…

* * *

**- POV Sasuke -**

- Isso é uma piada, certo? - Eu quase ri com a expressão chocada que Neji tinha enquanto olhava o outro grupinho ao lado dele. Porquê que nós tínhamos ido para o lado da banda? Porque o lado do teatro provavelmente acabaria comigo sendo príncipe e eu gosto da minha vida, obrigado.

- Isso dizemos nós! – Kiba ou seja lá qual é o nome dele, falou. Iruka rapidamente se colocou no meio, tentando impedi-los de se matarem.

- Hey, gente! Calma aí, se todos escolheram a banda eu acho que podemos trabalhar todos em ----

- NÃO! – Neji e o outro berraram rapidamente. O Uzumaki se colocou no meio deles, eu acho que ele está só tentando ajudar o Iruka …

- Hey, nós conseguimos trabalhar em conjunto. Com certeza que --- - O loiro falou e Neji empurrou-o um pouco, Kiba ia se jogando para cima dele se o rapaz de sobrancelhas estranhas não o aguentasse.

- Olhe aqui, seu --- AUCH! - Isso não estava acontecendo. O Uzumaki realmente deu um murro no Neji? O moleque está subindo pontos na minha consideração…ugh, isto é mau. - ORA SEU! – Neji gritou e eu corri, agarrando o braço de Neji antes que ele conseguisse atingir o loiro… não é simpatia, é só porque … porque … uhg, eu não queria que o Neji fosse expulso! É… como se isso fosse acontecer.

- Isso não leva a nada. – Eu falei, firmemente, enquanto olhava em volta por alguém que desse uma palavrinha de ajuda. Mas até o Gaara parecia entretido de mais com isso tudo para se mexer…

- Huh. – Neji riu e se aproximou do meu ouvido. Espere, ele riu de quê? – Boa Uchiha, você é um génio. – Ele passou por mim e foi até ao Iruka, enquanto o loiro continuava estático, me encarando como se eu tivesse mais uma cabeça do que o normal. – Iruka-sensei, vendo como esses incidentes podem ser levados até à diretora, eu sugiro que nós formemos uma banda escolhida por mim. – Golpe baixo Hyuuga … eu olhei Gaara que parecia indiferente, como sempre. Mas eu conseguia notar que ele também não era o maior apreciador do que o que Neji tinha feito. Iruka olhou-o, zangado…e isso tem acontecido muito hoje, relativamente ao normal.

- Hyuuga Neji, eu não quero saber que espécie de influência o seu tio tem sobre essa escola você vai pagar como qualquer outro aluno. – O envolvido fingiu-se chocado.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! Aliás, eu levei um murro do loirinho ali. – Eu conseguia ver a raiva que envolvia o outro grupo. Neji … não brinque em areias movediças.

- Neji … - Iruka murmurou perigosamente. Nesse momento, o Uzumaki se colocou na frente deles, voltando a mostrar aquele sorriso de sempre.

- Deixe estar, Iruka-sensei. Eu sempre quis participar numa peça de teatro. Certo? – Ele falou, olhando o resto do grupinho dele, eles lhe sorriram atenciosamente e assentiram, percebendo a razão. Bom, pelo menos depois daquela atuação ninguém tem duvidas que ele vai ser um ator magnífico. Heh, ele faz tudo para salvar a pele do Iruka.

- Naruto … - Iruka murmurou, sorrindo também e depois se virando de costas e seguindo para o outro lado. Neji riu, orgulhoso. Tenten se aproximou dele e riu também.

- SLAP! – Eu e Gaara nos encolhemos só de ver o tapa que tinha agora chegado a Neji. Toda a turma virou a atenção para eles.

- Ela me atingiu! – Neji falou, bem alto, o que seria mais para ele mesmo acabou em eco no silêncio da sala … Tenten, inocentemente, apontou Neji e olhou Iruka.

- Ele levantou a minha saia!

- O quê? – Neji gritou, indignado. – Mentira! – Iruka riu.

- Desculpe Neji-kun, eu não vi. – Neji nos olhou, buscando apoio, eu e Gaara encolhemos os ombros como se também não tivéssemos visto. – Muito bem, vamos fazer um _try out _da banda e na próxima aula eles podem ir estudando músicas enquanto nós tratamos da peça. Comecem.

Todo o mundo obedeceu rapidamente, guitarras para um lado, pianos para outro … pelo menos era um colégio bem equipado.

- Naruto, teste o microfone. – Iruka gritou ao loiro que corria de um lado para o outro com uma guitarra.

- Okay! – O Uzumaki gritou de volta no meio da multidão…pronto, da pequena multidão, arrastando o gordinho com ele … Chouji. – Vamos Chouji! – O outro sentou-se no piano e delicadamente tocou…

_**Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
**__**When they know they're your heart**_

Ele começou a cantar um rap qualquer com muito … bom, jeito. Todo o mundo parou de arrumar e o olhou. Iruka sorriu, como se soubesse que ele ia atrair muita atenção.

_**And you know you were their armour  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her  
But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you, despite you?**_

Eu nunca pensei que ele tivesse uma voz assim, nem aquele ritmo para aquele género de música.

_**What happens when you become the main source of her pain?  
"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane  
"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"  
I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy  
Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself  
I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself  
Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her  
And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her  
That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy  
Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby...**_

Todo o mundo já cantava ao mesmo tempo. Heh, ele consegue armar espectáculo em todo o lado, hein?

_**And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back**__**  
**_

- Ele não é nada mau. – Eu comentei com Neji e Gaara. Gaara assentiu calmamente e Neji olhou-me de lado.

- Para um principiante … mas depois de o ouvirem, você vai ver. – Pouco depois, ele desceu do palco, recebendo inúmeras aclamações.

- Pronto gente, vemo-nos de novo depois de amanhã. – Iruka falou e todos saíram atrás dele. Eu fiquei para trás e olhei o loirinho que ainda arrumava as suas coisas.

- Hey, você canta bem. – O Uzumaki se virou para mim como se eu estivesse drogado ou assim.

- Ow? Ah … obrigado. Mas eu só consigo cantar rap, o resto nunca me sai tão bem assim. – Eu sorri para mim mesmo, notando que ele corava ao mínimo elogio.

- Ninguém é perfeito.

- Então você é ninguém? – Eu me virei, encarando Karin.

- Se meta na sua vida. – Eu odeio tanto aquela menina!

- Haha. – O bicho repugnante riu. – Nos vemos mais tarde. – Ela falou, acenando e saindo. Quando me virei, o Uzumaki já não estava nem na sala.

* * *

**--------------- FELIZ ANO NOVO ! ---------------**

**--------------- 2008 ---------------**

**---------------**


	3. Lei do erro

**Introdução:** Heyin e.e' Aulas começaram ... de novo. Menos tempo para escrever a fic, mais tempo para atualizar ... lamento x3 Ah, esse capítulo é meio curtinho.

Em relação à votação ... ainda está em aberto :D

**Resposta ao reviews sem login:**

_**Ana Haku-chan** -_ Omg, okayy ... é homem, pronto xD Sim, o Neji vai ser muito imbecil ao longo da fic... mas todo o mundo sabe que eu não gosto de finais infelizes por isso ... não se preocupe x)

_**Kaory-chan -**_ tsk, NejiHina é muitooo agonizante x) Não me levem a mal, respeito todos os gostos mas é que eles são tão conversadores que txe, emoção .-. Feliz ano novo :D

**_Sharingan_** - sim, vai ter romance x) Obrigado .-.

**OBRIGADO PELOS REVIEWS :3**

**

* * *

**

**- - AS LEIS DE KONOHA - -**

**Lei nº3** **- Se alguma coisa pode sair errado, irá sair errado. Caso contrário … irá sair errado na mesma.**

* * *

**- POV Geral -**

- Bom dia, Sasuke. – Sasuke grunhiu e colocou a almofada sobre a sua cabeça. Itachi sorriu e puxou tudo o que estava no topo da cama, o seu otouto incluindo.

- É bom que a casa esteja ardendo. – O outro murmurou, se levantando. Itachi olhou-o, notando que ele estava nu.

- Você já ouviu falar de pijama?

- Você já ouviu falar de liberdade? – Sasuke caminhou até ao banheiro e gritou desde lá. – E eu durmo assim desde os 10 anos!

* * *

**- POV Sasuke -**

Esse é o meu irmão. Uchiha Itachi. Todas as mulheres o consideram um Deus. Ele é lindo, perfeito, inteligente.

- Que cheiro é esse? Você deixou algum rato morto apodrecendo nessa pocilga que você chama quarto?

Sim, o Itachi é o maior ingrato desse planeta. Um sacana bem pior que eu. E isso é alguma coisa ...

- Aniki, você não tem algo mais para fazer ALÉM de controlar a minha vida?

- Eu só tenho que ir trabalhar daqui a quinze minutos, enquanto isso … - Eu ouvi-o se sentando na minha cama. – Que tal vai a sua vida?

- Owww … chegaram aqueles quinze minutos da semana em que você me ouve? – Eu falei, sarcástico. O quê que eu posso dizer? Eu gosto da atenção dele, o que simplesmente nunca tenho … excepto nestes quinze minutos.

- Sim! – Ele falou, como se estivesse orgulhoso de si mesmo. – Aproveite-os.

- Eu não tenho nada para dizer a você. – Eu falei, ligando o duche.

- Claro que tem. Como vai o Gaara? – Ele fingiu interesse. Ele sempre faz isso … e eu sempre jogo.

- Bem, ou pelo menos vivo.

- Sério? Ele é tão emo que eu pensava que ele já se tinha suicidado por essa altura. – Eu nem disse nada. – Mas você também é e continua de boa saúde. – Isso destruiu a minha linha de paciência: eu saí do duche sem nem me secar e joguei-o para fora do meu quarto, mas antes de fechar a porta, falei:

- E como é que você sabe? Esses quinze minutos por semana que eu realmente consigo vê-lo lhe dizem isso? Nem você aprende assim tão depressa, Itachi. – Eu falei o nome dele no final, substituindo o "aniki" e dando um tom sério à conversa. Antes de bater com a porta da cara dele, eu notei que, como sempre, ele continuava passivo. Os meus quinze minutos sempre acabavam em guerra… mas geralmente no minuto 14 e não no 3 como hoje.

* * *

**- POV Geral -**

Itachi abriu a porta encarando Kisame que esta à horas tocando na campainha … ou cinco minutos.

- O quê que você quer? – O Uchiha falou, muito zangado.

- Txi, humor de sol como sempre hein? – Kisame falou sem esperar ser mandado entrar, ele apenas caminhou até ao sofá da enorme mansão. – Eu estava por essas bandas e decidi passar pela sua casa para irmos juntos para o trabalho. – Itachi empurrou-o do sofá, mantendo-se de pé.

- Não se sente sem autorização. E eu sei que você só quer andar no Ferrari. – O homem olhou-o.

- Por favor? – Itachi respirou fundo.

- Okay, mas eu conduzo.

- Haha! Obrigada. – Kisame falou, se levantando depressa. Nesse momento, Sasuke apareceu nas escadas, correndo. Kisame olhou-o. – Hey moleque! Que velocidade é essa? Já nem se fala com os amigos? – Sasuke olhou o irmão de lado e depois Kisame.

- Oi, tubarão. Pare de me chamar de moleque. – Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou, Itachi e Sasuke continuavam se entreolhando. O tubarão olhou um e depois outro.

- PFFFFF! HAHAHA! – Kisame riu descontroladamente olhando os irmãos, que se entreolharam de novo, sem perceber nada.

- Há alguma piada? – Itachi falou, passivo como sempre.

- Pfff ... consigo encontrar pelo menos oito. – Kisame continuou a rir. Sasuke olhou Itachi.

- Se você fizer o dia dele muito doloroso, eu o perdoo. – O irmão mais velho fingiu pensar por momentos.

- É justo.

* * *

**- POV Sasuke -**

Ah, Química. Não há nada melhor para relaxar …

- DEVOLVA ISSO! – Ou seria assim se os meus companheiros de laboratório parassem de discutir sobre as tarefas. Neji e Tenten arrastavam químicos para um lado e para o outro como se fossem doces. Sai os olhava, muito entretido. Não podia haver trio melhor para trabalhar.

- Já.chega. – Eu falei, muito enervado, enquanto cerrava os punhos ao tentar conter a raiva.

- Diga ao seu melhor amigo que eu também quero participar! – A menina falou, enquanto amuava. Eu olhei o céu implorando ajuda quase.

- Eu só estou tentando impedir que você ------ BOOM! – Em instinto, todo o mundo se jogou no chão ao ouvir uma enorme explosão do outro lado da sala. Eu senti algo mole e confortável por debaixo de mim … hm …

- Hem … - Eu ouvi algo falar, igualmente por debaixo de mim, mas o fumo da explosão não me deixava ver nada. Eu olhei para baixo, enquanto o fumo dispersava, e senti algo tocando as minhas partes íntimas. Eu congelei instantaneamente. – Eu pensava que o seu pénis era mais pequeno Sasuke. – Eu me levantei num relance ao ouvir aquilo. Era, obviamente, Sai.

- Sai … - Eu murmurei perigosamente.

- Não, falando sério. Parecia mesmo grande! – Eu olhei o chão tentando conter a minha raiva e a minha vergonha.

- O quê que eu posso dizer? – Eu falei, sarcástico. – Eu nasci com sorte.

- SAIA DA CIMA DE MIM! – Eu ouvi alguém gritar atrás.

- AUCH! – Pela primeira vez na minha existência, fiquei feliz por ouvir uma discussão entre aqueles os dois. Neji estava segurando a sua bochecha, de novo … - Você tem que estar sempre me atingindo?

- CALE A BOCA PERVERTIDO! – Tenten gritou, perseguindo-o de novo.

- DOIDA! – Eu suspirei e desviei a minha atenção para algo mais interessante como … de onde é que veio aquela explosão? Eu olhei a Kurenai, arrastando o Uzumaki com o outro para fora da sala. Uh? Aquilo é a Ino atirada no Gaara? Tsk, um momento Kodak e eu sem câmara.

* * *

**- POV Gaara -**

Que dor de cabeça … eu olhei os dois cretinos do meu lado que não percebiam nada do que estavam fazendo. Tsk, não é que Ino percebesse muito também mas pelo menos dedicava-se a algo de interesse para ela: as suas unhas.

O loiro pegou o livro de laboratório enquanto o cachorro – apelido dado pelo Sasuke - se fixava no que ele chamava de "poções".  
- Eu acho que nós devemos juntar esse negócio… - ele falou, pegando ácido sulfúrico. Eu olhei-o, tentando manter a minha faceta imparcial.

- Eu teria cuidado com isso se fosse você. – Eu falei, severamente. Ele riu e me mostrou a língua.

- CLARO! Como se eu fosse dar ouvidos ao melhor amigo do ---- GAH! – Ótimo … eu evitei rir quando o ácido derramou sobre a mesa, fazendo um enorme buraco.

- AH! Água! – O loiro falou, enquanto consultava o livro… ow, esperem!

- Hey, isso não é boa ---- - Eu tentei prevenir mas… tarde de mais. O buraco começou a aumentar sobre a mesa. Enquanto isso, a professora Kurenai falava muito calmamente com qualquer coisa na mão, ignorando a nossa discussão.

- E assim, podemos dizer que com essa pequeníssima quantidade de nitroglicerina podemos causar uma explosão com um metro de diâmetro! – Ela falou, muito feliz … mulher doida.

- PROFESSORA KURENAI! – Kiba ou assim, falou … melhor, gritou. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido … ele se aproximou dela, apontou freneticamente para o buraco na mesa, ela se desequilibrou e a coisinha na mão dela saltou para o outro lado da sala.

- BOOM! – Eu me baixei, puxando a loirinha comigo…. Gah, vou ter que usar desinfectante depois disso.

- OH DEUS! – A professora gritou. Depois se levantou. – Bom, pelo menos ninguém se magoou.

- AHHH! Ácido sobre água e não água sobre ácido. Interessante… - O loiro que estava no chão do meu lado falou, como se tivesse descoberto a pólvora.

- Ainda bem que aprendeu alguma coisa, Uzumaki. – Kurenai falou, o puxando pela camisa, junto com Kiba. – Vocês os dois vão falar com a Tsunade, já! – Todo o mundo começou a se levantar, Ino parecia finalmente perceber o que se estava a passar.

- V-você… - Ela apontou para mim, muito surpresa. – Você me SALVOU! Obrigada Gaara! – Ela saltou para cima de mim … gah! Alguém a tire daqui, Uchiha onde é que você está quando eu preciso de você. Ah, ali está ele. Rindo do outro lado da sala como um maníaco … você vai pagar.

- Ino.saia.de.cima.de.mim. – Eu falei, tentando manter a calma.

- M-mas você me salvou! – Ela me largou um pouquinho, menos mal … consigo respirar pelo menos. - Eu já sei! Eu vou provar o meu amor a você!

- OH! NÃO! Não, não, não! – Eu quase gritei, desesperado. A menina é doida!

* * *

**- POV Geral -**

- Eu … o … odeio! – Tenten falava enquanto atirava o equipamento de educação física para fora do cacifo, no balneário feminino.

- Você acha que o odeia? – Sakura falou, do outro lado, enquanto mudava de camisa.

- Você acha que o seu cabelo é rosa? – A menina morena falou, sarcástica.

- Só perguntando …

- Cadê a minha camisa? – Tenten falou, atirando tudo de novo. Hinata se aproximou dela, tentando ajudar.

- V-você se lembra da última vez que viu a camisa?

- Tenten-channn … - Ela ouviu uma voz arrogante chamar do outro lado da porta.

- Ugh, tinha que ser ele. – A menina murmurou, zangada, enquanto saía para encontrar Neji, muito descontraidamente encostado na porta fechada do balneário masculino. Ele sorriu e acariciou a camisa.

- Está procurando isto?

- Devolva isso já, Hyuuga. – Ela falou, colocando as mãos nas ancas.

- Me convença. – Tenten sorriu por momentos.

- Ah, claro. DEVOLVA ISSO! – Ela se jogou em cima dele e Neji, apanhado desprevenido, caiu para trás, abrindo a porta do balneário. Tenten ficou estática no topo dele, olhando todos os rapazes completamente nus na frente dela.

- Ups… - Neji falou, enquanto todos os rapazes os olhavam e tapavam, muito depressa, as partes intimas. Tenten continuava olhando um único rapaz, murmurando depois.

- O Sai tinha razão … - Sasuke corou, tapando-se melhor ainda.

* * *

**- POV Sasuke -**

Boas e más notícias. Má notícia, o Neji vai me decapitar e com razão. Boa notícia … não há boa notícia.

- Isso não pode ficar pior … - Eu murmurei, continuando a encarar uma garota muito corada e Neji, muito irado. Os dois ainda no chão.

- Ow, Deus. – Hinata falou e eu olhei a porta e lá estavam … todas as garotas da nossa classe a tentar perceber o que se passava e derretidas enquanto olhavam para nós… Sim, isto pode ficar pior.

- Deus existe… - Sakura murmurou com Ino. Eu olhei desesperadamente para Gaara, o único vestido.

- Okay, talvez você já tenha sofrido o suficiente … - Ele falou, enquanto eu suspirava com um género de agradecimento silencioso. EU O AMO GAARA! … não literalmente, claro. – Vamos meninas, aqui não há nada para ver. – Elas ficaram todas no mesmo lugar. Gaara olhou-as de lado … o olhar dele nunca falha.

- AHHH! – Elas gritaram e saíram a correr. Nesse momento o loirinho e Kiba entraram, acompanhados de Lee e Shikamaru.

- Hey, o quê que nós perdemos?

**Continua...**


	4. Lei da paciência

**Introdução:** Errr ... milhões de desculpas x.x? Muitos exames, muitas coisas para fazer e pouco tempo para fazê-las u.u'

Votação ainda está em aberto :D

* * *

**- - AS LEIS DE KONOHA - -**

**Lei nº4**** – ****Onde a paciência falha, a violência manda.**

* * *

**- POV Sasuke -**

Yep, é hoje que eu vou morrer …

- SEU (obscenidade) GRANDE (obscenidade) TRAIDOR! (obscenidade) (obscenidade)! – O Neji continua gritando comigo desde à dez minutos, quando eu me vesti num tempo record e corri para o campo. Ow, gritando E atirando bolas.

- Eu --- - desvio – não – desvio. – Tive culpa! – desvio. Sim, é hoje que eu vou morrer.

- (obscenidade) Você sabe o que é a consciência? – Neji falou, parecendo mais calmo. Eu tentei não respirar de alívio … que raio de pergunta é essa?

- Uh, sim ... é como algo que nos incomoda quando fazemos algo errado? – Eu falei, inseguro. Essa perguntinha podia ser o meu bilhete de saída dessa confusão. Neji pensou por momentos.

- Bem, não para mim. Mas para as outras pessoas, sim. – Pegou outra bola. - COMO É QUE VOCÊ FOI – lá vem a bola. - CAPAZ? – e aqui está ela.

* * *

**- POV Naruto -**

Eu olhei a ceninha na minha frente. Eu e bom, todo o mundo. Gai-sensei sorria orgulhoso enquanto o Neji parecia muito entusiástico a tentar assassinar o melhor amigo dele. A Tenten está em pânico e … err … que raio se está passando e porquê que ninguém está tentando pará-los?

- Err … Gai-sensei … - Eu chamei o professor, inseguro.

- Fale Naruto. – Ele falou, sei sequer tirar a sua atenção do 'jogo-do-homicídio-qualificado'.

- Não seria melhor, err … não, pará-los? – Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. Decidi continuar. – É que eu acho que o Uchiha vai morrer a qualquer momento.

- AH! Não se preocupe, um pouco de competição nunca fez mal a ninguém!

- Err … mas ---

- E não precisa de se preocupar com o Uchiha. – Ele ergui uma sobrancelha: eu? Preocupado com aquele egocêntrico com cabelo de papagaio? - Não há nada que ele não apanhe. O moço conseguiria pegar uma constipação no meio do deserto, acredite. – O sensei falou, confiante. – Ele sempre vai apanhar as bolas. – Nesse momento, uma bola acertou o Sasuke bem na testa.

- E isto foi…? – Eu falei, apontando a ceninha. Gai parecia confuso.

- Bom., há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo!

- Uh, certo.

* * *

**- POV Sasuke –**

Porquê que ninguém está tentando parar esse doido? Essa é a pergunta que vai na minha cabeça nos últimos 20 minutos. Aquela pobre desculpa de professor está adorando o espectáculo e os outros imbecis também. A mocinha – Tenten ou o que seja – podia estar ajudando em vez de ficar ali especada. E o Gaara … mas esse é um caso perdido. Hunf, sempre posso tentar.

- GAARA! – Eu gritei, me desviando de novo. Ele ergueu a cabeça um pouquinho, da sua posição confortável, sentado no meio do campo.

- Hum? – Ele falou, pouco interessado.

- ME AJUDE IDIOTA! – Gaara sorriu maleficamente. Uh, o quê que eu fiz?

- Bom, vendo que você pediu com jeitinho. – Ele se levantou com graça e fez o seu caminho de volta aos balneários.

- Gaara! – Eu gritei, frustrado. Pedir ajuda ao Gaara, eu agora percebo, era a mesma coisa que cavar um túnel para a China com uma colher. Uma colher de chá. Uma colher de chá com um buraco no meio. Graças a esse espetáculozinho algo me atingiu, e o mundo ficou bastante escuro …

* * *

**- POV Sasuke –**

Au, au … muitos 'au'. Auch, parece que um automóvel passou por cima da minha cabeça.

- Mas que …? – Eu murmurei, mal abrindo os olhos, só o suficiente para estudar um pouquinho o lugar, reconhecendo as paredes brancas e o cheiro esquisito a hospital. A enfermaria. Vejamos … eu estava na aula, o Neji se chateou e --- ah, está tudo voltando. Recapitulemos: eu estou na enfermaria... Bom. Eu estou vivo... Bom. Eu tenho a Tenten do meu lado... Não tão bom ...

- S-sa-suke-kun? – Ou será a Hinata? Arg, agora vou ter que abrir os olhos. Hm, sim, é a Tenten. – Você está bem? – Os olhos dela brilhavam com preocupação. Mais uma … nestes dias as fangirls simplesmente se multiplicam. Eu simplesmente ignorei-a até sentir algo pesado por cima de mim.

- Uhg … - Que mania é essa de se jogar em cima de mim?

- Oh meu Deus, você está bem? – Ela falou, sem me encarar.

- Eu? Ow, ótimo. Sem dores nenhumas. A respiração sim está se tornando um problema. – Ela corou e soltou o meu pescoço. Ah… bom velho oxigénio.

- Errr … desculpe. Isso foi tudo culpa minha. – Ainda bem que sabe. Eu até ia falar isso mas a minha cabeça dói demais para informar algum músculo de alguma acção.

- SASUKE-KUN! – É impressão minha ou o mundo está conspirando contra mim? – GRAÇAS A DEUS QUE VOCÊ ACORDOU! – Eu grunhi e me joguei na almofada.

- Por favor fale mais baixo.

- Ow, desculpe. – Ahhhh … doce silêncio. – Hey, mocinha.

- Hm?

- O quê que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Vá, xô! O Sasuke-kun tem que descansar! – Não. O Sasuke-kun tem que dar um murro em todo o mundo para se manterem calados!

- Eu estou indo já. – Sentia-se a acidez das palavras facilmente. – Melhoras, Uchiha. – Sim, sim, o que seja.

* * *

**- POV Geral**** –**

Neji estava sentado no banco, um género de 'terrível castigo' segundo Gai. Ele realmente não se podia importar menos com o Uchiha … okay, talvez um pouquinho. Ele bateu com a cabeça na parede e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

- O quê que eu fui fazer …

- Eu não queria dizer isso mas: eu avisei. – Neji ergueu a cabeça devagar e olhou Gaara, sentado ao lado dele.

- Você não avisou. – O ruivo fingiu pensar por momentos.

- Teria avisado se você perguntasse. – Neji grunhiu e bateu com a cabeça de novo.

- O quê que eu posso dizer? O amor é surdo!

- O amor é cego. – Gaara corrigiu.

- Isso também. Pensando bem, o amor tem sérios problemas... – O outro ignorou-o e Neji decidiu tentar se explicar, se Gaara compreendesse, Sasuke compreenderia também. - Eu juro, ela me faz querer fazer coisas. Deus, ela até me faz querer de ser chato para aqueles moleques não populares. Se ela pedisse eu ---

- Ela pede, pediu... pedirá. Ela está sempre falando isso bem alto e você ignora. – Gaara falou, calmo e frio como sempre.

- Mas, bom … isso … err, ela não pediu com intenção sabe? Ela deve gostar do Sasuke porque ele sempre se faz de santo. – Gaara tossiu mas não disse nada. – E ele faz esse acto todo para enganá-la! – Gaara se jogou contra o banco, continuando calado. – E depois como ela é muito inteligente e não resultou, ele virou-se para mim!

- Ai Deus … - Gaara murmurou, percebendo para onde a conversa se estava virando.

- O plano dele era tirar partido da minha generosidade! – O ruivo quase riu.

- Deve ser a primeira vez que isso resultou para alguém. – Neji ignorou-o e se levantou.

- E conquistar a Tenten! – O outro suspirou de novo e olhou em volta, reparando que as meninas estavam agonizando. Especialmente Sakura que tinha sido expressamente proibida de seguir Sasuke até à enfermaria. Ele olhou para o seu outro lado onde Neji continuava falando barbaridades.

- Neji. – Ele falou, sempre frio. Neji o olhou, meio assustado. – Peça desculpa ao Sasuke.

- Err … okay! – O Hyuuga saiu correndo, deixando o seu amigo sorrindo, orgulhoso de si mesmo e das suas técnicas de persuasão.

* * *

**- POV Geral -**

- Então, err … como você decidiu ser enfermeira? – Sasuke falou, tentando fazer com que a mulher deixasse de olhar para ele como se ele fosse um bocado de carne. Os olhos da mulher brilharam.

- Bom, eu tinha sido contratada para fazer um strip tease para uma despedida de solteiro. Quando estava no meio da rua eu tropecei num homem desmaiado. Eu pensei, já que tenho a roupa ... porque não ajudar? – Sasuke estava desesperado demais para sequer rir daquela coisa patética.

- Err ... então você tropeçou na sua profissão? – Ela sorriu, muito orgulhosa.

- Sim! – Ela gatinhou para cima da cama enquanto Sasuke se encostava o mais possível na parede do lado contrário. – Então … eu ouvi dizer que --- - Nesse momento, alguém bateu na porta, Sasuke suspirou de alívio enquanto a enfermeira quase gritou de frustração.

- Sim? – a enfermeira perguntou, impaciente, encarando Neji.

- Uh … - Neji olhou o decote da mulher. – Tsk, o Uchiha não perde tempo.

- Disse alguma coisa? – Ele virou a atenção de novo.

- Ah, sim … O Sasuke já pode ir embora?

- Uh, não. – Ela falou, desconfortável. O Hyuuga ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Porque … bom, porque … porque ele ainda tem dores!

- Você nem é uma enfermeira verdadeira. Você só está substituindo a Shizune. – Ele falou, normalmente. A mulher nem ficou chocada.

- Eles sempre dizem que um toque feminino cura tudo. – Ela falou, orgulhosa.

- Eles também diziam que a Terra era plana, mas todos nós sabemos que isso não é verdade. – Neji falou, enquanto a empurrava.

- Hey! – Ele ignorou-a e se sentou do lado de Sasuke.

- Errr … oi. – O Uchiha ignorou-o e pegou uma caneta, apontando-a para Neji. - O quê que você vai fazer com uma caneta? – O outro sorriu maleficamente.

- Na minha mão tudo é uma arma. – Neji se levantou e foi para o outro lado do quarto.

- Hey, isso não é justo. – Sasuke falou, quase amuando.

- Deixe-me explicar! – O Hyuuga suspirou. - Eu não queria magoá-lo. – Sasuke quase riu com a situação.

- Sério? Imagine se tentasse. – Ele falou, tocando a cabeça para se sentar na cama.

- Okay, eu mereci isso. – Neji murmurou, engolindo o orgulho. – Você pode me perdoar?

- Perdão é algo que tem que ser ganho. – Sasuke falou, levemente.

- Sasuke … você sabe como é estar apaixonado --- - O outro levantou a mão e interrompeu-o.

- 1º Não, não sei. 2º Isso não é paixão, é uma obsessão doentia com aquilo que você não pode ter. – O Hyuuga olhou-o, quase implorando perdão. Sasuke suspirou. – Se você parar com essa coisa descontrolada eu … reconsidero.

- Okay! Eu paro! – Neji falou, sorridente e parou por segundos. - Isso quer dizer que você já não está zangado comigo?

- Não estou zangado? Eu vou matá-lo! – Sasuke falou e tentou se levantar. – Erg … isto é, quando eu conseguir me levantar. – Neji riu e se aproximou, ajudando o Uchiha a se levantar e levando-o até à porta.

- Um resgate da enfermeira doida vai apressar a desculpa? – Sasuke fingiu considerar.

- Sim, quem sabe.

- Ow, já vai Sasuke-kun? – Ela falou, aparecendo do nada e ignorando Neji.

- Sim … - Ela beijou-o na bochecha. – Venha me visitar quando quiser! – Assim que saíram Neji riu descontroladamente.

- AU! – O Hyuuga falou, depois de receber um golpe do nada. - Porquê que você fez isso? – O outro encolheu os ombros.

- Tenho um novo lema: espalhe a dor. – Eles andaram uns metros até estarem na frente da sala. Tenten olhou Sasuke.

- Está melhor? – Neji olhou Sasuke, quase implorando que ele esquecesse a 'regra do perdão' por uns segundos. O segundo encolheu os ombros e o Hyuuga sorriu.

- Claro, doce. Ele está na minha companhia, é o mesmo que estar com Deus. – Tenten olhou-o, com nojo.

- Caia de um precipício e morra. – Ela falou e entrou na aula sem mais uma palavra. Neji suspirou.

- Você ouviu aquilo? – Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou-o.

- Uh, sim ... ela disse 'caia de um precipício e morra'. – O outro nem o olhou, continuando a encarar o último lugar que Tenten pisou.

- Não, eu tenho certeza que ela disse 'eu o amo; case comigo!'

- Errr … o que seja.

* * *

**- POV Naruto -**

- Bela adormecida. – Eu olhei o Iruka como se ele fosse doido.

- O … quê? – Kiba falou antes que eu conseguisse sequer abrir a boca.

- Bela adormecida! – O sensei repetiu. Kiba cerrou os punhos com raiva.

- Você está doido?

- Eu convivo com pessoas como você todos os dias. É claro que eu estou doido. O que não quer dizer que eu vocês não vaiam interpretar a Bela adormecida. – Iruka falou, naturalmente.

- Nós não podemos formar uma banda … mas vamos fazer uma peça para … crianças? – Ele falava cada vez mais lentamente. Pobre Kiba, se eu não fosse sempre calmo, eu também estaria assim.

- ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! – Okay, tudo bem, eu não sou_ sempre_ calmo.

- Eu não estou interessado em justiça. Estou interessado em paz e sossego. – O Iruka falou, sorrindo. GAH! Há dias em que eu só quero matá-lo! – Eu e o grupo da música voltamos em dez minutos. O tempo necessário para vocês irem lendo alguma parte da historia. Logo depois distribuímos papeis. – Ele saiu com os outros seres chatos e populares.

- Ótimo … - Eu ouvi o Kiba murmurar do meu lado. – Alguma sugestão? – Ele encarou Shika, que encolheu os ombros. Chouji olhou-o.

- Nós podíamos sequestrá-lo. – E isso ajudava, como? – E obrigá-lo a mudar a peça! – Ow, sim Chouji … os anos que você passou do lado do Shikamaru foram, realmente, uma enorme perda de tempo.

- Não obrigado. Eu quero manter a minha ficha limpa para quando eu assassinar o Naruto daqui a uns anos. – Kiba falou, cruzando os braços.

- Hey! – Eu falei, lhe batendo no ombro.

- O quê? É verdade! – Ele suspirou e olhou o relógio. – A Tenten costuma ter ideias … se ela não estivesse atrasada, claro. – Lee sorriu.

- Ela deve estar buscando o amor da vida dela! – Todos o olhamos, confusos.

- Uh, eu já nem pergunto. – Shika falou.

- Pode ser que não seja tão mau como parece … - Kiba pegou o guião e começou a ler em voz alta …

* * *

**- 5 minutos depois –**

**- POV Geral –**

- OKAY... Se isso continuar assim eu mesmo me atiro de uma ponte sem a mínima hesitação. – Kiba quase gritou, atirando o guião. Lee estava chorando.

- Tão … romântico. – O loiro sorriu, simpaticamente.

- Eu vou morrer! – Kiba gritou de novo. No meio daquele desespero todo, Shika se levantou.

- E se nós fizéssemos a nossa própria banda? – Todos os encarámos.

- E se nós começássemos a criar galinhas? – Kiba falou, cruzando os braços. – Não seja ridículo, o Iruka nos matava. – Shika sorriu maleficamente.

- Não se vocês seguirem o meu plano…


End file.
